Where Dreams Come True: Tracks' final Affair
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *AU* Soundwave was just another student; one more frag. But Tracks can't stop thinking about him, or their one night together. Drabble extra, written as a tie-in to my friend's fic, "Where Dreams Come True"


**C.M.D: Sooo... because of how chaotic my life has been these past couple weeks (and bound to be a little more so for the rest of the month, unfortunately) this update period is going to be a little... lacking, really. I've had no time to write ANY new material at all this month, so whatever I'm posting tonight is really whatever I can scrounge up from my laptop's databanks. Oh, and I'm also doing update period a day earlier because of the fact that I won't be able to get internet tomorrow. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this little tie-in, sequel sort of thing to my friend Randomus' fic: _Where Dreams Come True_ (http(:)/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/7913439/1/Where_Dreams_Come_True)**

* * *

He didn't quite understand how he got himself in these situations.

Tracks watched Soundwave from across the room, trying to be discrete, though his fluttering wings and lingering optics gave him away. Yet, it hardly seemed to garner any of Soundwave's attention. He could barely hear a word the teacher was saying, so lost in his own conflicted thoughts...

Sighing softly, the multi-coloured mech forced himself to turn away when the other student didn't bother to look over at him even once; a servo coming up to his chestplates nervously. He didn't quite know what to do with these growing anomolies in his spark, or how to get them to stop either. All he knew was that he had to be closer to Soundwave -but would the other 'bot want him?

The thought of rejection haunted the poor youngling.

* * *

"You think he notices?"

"No, why would he?"

Soundwave turned at the whispering voices, unsurprised when the mechs and femmes gossiping quickly turned their helms away; pretending as if they hadn't spoken a word. Annoyed, the blue youngling faced his locker once more, exchanging old datapads for new ones. He still had one more period before the day was over. A class that he shared with Tracks...

Thinking about the winged mech reminded Soundwave of the previous week, when he had been approached by Tracks during his paintjob change horror. He'd be lying if he didn't say he enjoyed the interfacing that followed that night. He was also well aware of the rumors that the other youngling was a slut; in that case, it was inevitable that Tracks would then come chasing after the new exchange student.

Still, he had thought Tracks might come see him again for another romp. Soundwave was sure he had pleased him well enough, if his screams of passion were enough to go by. Yet, the multi-coloured student had made no such move since.

It was somewhat... perplexing to Soundwave, but, he decided, not something to really worry about.

"Clueless, really...," the whispers came again. "I mean, it's not like he isn't a whore, so why would Soundwave care if he's been acting odd lately?"

"I don't know..."

"Tracks looked mighty desperate to me."

"Pff, that's nothing. As soon as someone else frags him, he'll be up and about like normal in no time."

What? Soundwave shut his locker with a silent click, his confusion doubled by these under-tone revelations.

* * *

He awoke with a yawn, almost not noticing the deliciously soft, satin sheets beneath his frame. Optics flashing a little as he onlined them, Tracks remembered everything from the night before. With a breathy little gasp he threw himself up, looking around the room dazedly. His whipping helm caught the grandfather clock in the opposite corner of the room; its glowing numerals reading it was after seven in the morning. "Oh no!," Tracks gasped, scrambling to get off the king size bed. "I'm going to be late!"

The door opened just as his pedes touched the ground, Soundwave entering the room. The taller youngling was now his regular navy blue colouring and not the black paintjob he had been afflicted with for the past few orns, Tracks noticed right away. He was also clean.

Embarrassed suddenly, the winged mech attempted to cover his dirty chassis up. "U-uh, umm..."

"Shower: in the next room," Soundwave informed him. "Action: clean up and we shall head for the school after. Status: have called and announced our lateness already."

We? Tracks sat there, idling for a nanoklik, before he realized that the other mech was waiting on him. "O-oh, right!," he blushed, getting up, arms still crossed over his chassis. He'd hold his servos over his aft and codpiece if he thought that it wouldn't look completely ridiculous. "T-thank you," was all Tracks said before he hurried out into the hallway.

He could feel Soundwave's visor on him as he went, no doubt ogling the dried patches of transfluid and lubricant that stained his pelvic plating.

...their interfacing hadn't exactly been tidy...

Reminded once more of last night's activities, Tracks' blush increased; shoulder tires rising about his helm as he felt a charge begin to build up again.

* * *

"Tracks! Pay attention!" The pointer hitting his desk startled the multi-coloured youngling from his thoughts, squeaking in fright at the near physical assault. Alpha Trion looked down on the student disapprovingly, tapping the desk lightly now with his pointer. Soft laughter circled around the classroom. "I understand that my lectures can be boring but I would much appreciate if you did at least attempt to pay attention like some of the others. Now, if you'd be so kind, can you read on from where we left off in the text please? Page fifteen, paragraph three."

Tracks, flustered, quickly grabbed his datapad, scrolling down to the page his teacher had mentioned. He was too preoccupied with his own embarrassment to notice Soundwave's subtle scrutiny from across the room.

* * *

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid..." Grumbling to himself, the winged youngling threw his locker open, tossing his things carelessly inside. "Urgh, how can I be so stupid! Honestly! Constantly thinking about that slagging- gah!"

Tracks huffed irritably, stomping his pede impatiently as he dug through the mess he just made, trying to locate his math homework. If he didn't take that home and finish it tonight, then he'd get in serious trouble tomorrow morning during first period. So focused was he that he didn't notice the other presence sneaking up behind him.

"Having troubles, babe?"

The multi-coloured youngling spun around quickly, glaring at the older student. "Sixshot," he hissed, "Leave me alone."

A twisted grin fixed itself on the other's faceplates. "Now, why would I do that?," the bulky mech asked, coming closer and invading Tracks' personal bubble. "You've been avoiding me lately..."

"It isn't avoiding if we've broken up," the smaller one protested.

"We haven't broken up!," Sixshot suddenly yelled, punching the lockers beside Tracks' helm. The other quickly pressed backwards in fright. Looming over his ex, Sixshot continued his growling. "No one breaks up with me until I'm finished with them! Who do you think you are, huh? Comming me and saying that we're through?"

Tracks attempted to get away from the bigger student.

"Just where do you think you're going?," the other roared, quickly grabbing for his fleeing chassis. A thick servo wrapped itself tight around one wing, giving a tug hard enough to pull it from its joint. The multi-coloured mech screamed at the pain, thrashing wildly in Sixshot's hold.

"Let me go! You're hurting me!"

Sixshot ignored Tracks' flying fists, tugging the smaller mech back and slamming him into the lockers. "Good!," he said, pressing against the other. "I hear you've been sleeping around with some creep. If you're trying to make me jealous, babe, you've certainly got my attention now!"

Tracks choked, wriggling madly, optics flashing brightly as Sixshot's servo wound up to his throat. "I-i'm not trying to do anything!," he shouted anxiously. "I told you, I don't want to be with you anymore Sixshot. Why don't you grow some ball bearings and accept things as they are!"

The older 'bot roared, lifting Tracks forward before slamming him back into the lockers. He paid no mind to the smaller one's weak, whimpers of pain or the coolant collecting in his optics. "You're mine, you get that! No matter who you open your fragging thighs for, you still belong to me, you stupid, little whore! Understand?"

"Demand: release him. Now."

Sixshot turned his helm to the intruder angrily, his denta bared. "Stay out of this, loser," he said, tightening a servo around Tracks' wing. "This is personal slag between me and him, got it? So beat it -before I decide to bash your faceplates in!"

Soundwave's visor flashed dangerously as the brute continued to pin Tracks to the lockers. "Repeat: Let him go," he replied, unconcerned about the jock's threat.

The other mech growled before turning to face the shorter student fully, finally letting go of Tracks. The multi-coloured 'bot slid to the floor, curling about himself. "You asked for it," Sixshot growled, cracking his knuckles as he approached Soundwave. For a moment, it was silent, before Sixshot was rushing at the other, bellowing madly as he charged for Soundwave.

The blue mech dodged the fist flying for his helm; spinning around under Sixshot's wide guard and elbowing the bigger youngling in his gut. Not wasting another nanoklik, Soundwave swept under the other's arms, chopping Sixshot behind the neck cables and kicking him in the stomach plating on the way down. The jock crashed to the floor, choking on his intakes. "Y-you fragger...!," he hissed, wiping energon from his chin as he shakily got up. "I'M GONNA MURDER YA!"

Sixshot's sudden rage caught Soundwave off-guard for a moment, allowing him to clip the other youngling with his fists. Falling backwards, Soundwave used the rest of his momentum to duck into a dodge roll, springing back up on his pedes again, ready to take Sixshot on. The bigger mech roared again as he charged for the younger student. Blocking the one fist aimed right for his faceplates, the blue youngling quickly countered with a jab to the jock's side; kicking Sixshot's shin so hard that he actually heard something snap in between the other's gruesome grunting, and finishing with a powerful punch to the older 'bot's jaw.

Sixshot fell like a collapsing building right in the middle of the hallway, appearing as if he would not be moving for a good while yet.

Satisfied that he would not be jumped suddenly, Soundwave turned about and approached Tracks. The winged student was still huddled on the floor. "Inquiry: are you alright?"

Tracks lifted his helm at the unexpected question, quickly turning away and wiping at his cheekplates. "O-oh, yes," he mumbled, staggering to his pedes. He ignored the offered servo. "Look, I'm s-sorry that you got involved in all this- I'll just get my things and go home."

Soundwave took Tracks' things as he pulled them out of his locker, shutting the door for the multi-coloured mech. "Inquiry: who was he?," he asked, making the other look at him.

He tried to avoid looking at the blue youngling but was unable to resist for long. "H-he's... m-my ex," Tracks confessed lowly. He glanced over at Sixshot quickly, almost cringing at the sight of the bigger 'bot.

Soundwave noticed and glared over his shoulder plating at the unconscious thug. "Order: come," he said, winding an arm around Tracks' shoulder tires and turning the both of them away from the bully.

"W-where are we going?," the other asked, arms hugging his chassis nervously.

"Destination: some place safe," was all Soundwave offered.

* * *

The safe place Soundwave mentioned turned out to be a cafe just down the block from the school. It was warm and spicy-smelling when they entered; the barista behind the counter smiling at them warmly as they walked past. The tapedeck led Tracks first to a private booth at the corner window, before heading to the counter and getting two drinks. When he returned, he placed the steaming mug of hot oil before the corvette.

Tracks shifted in his seat nervously, wrapping trembling servos around his cup and pulling it closer to himself. He sipped at it slowly, optics fixed down on the table top. The blue mech let him do so for about a klik before speaking.

"Inquiry: how long has this been going on?"

The winged youngling started a little at the unexpected question, hunching his shoulder tires high. "N-not long," he answered. He caught Soundwave's disbelieving gaze and sighed softly. "I'm being honest. W-when I started d-dating Sixshot, he... he wasn't like that. B-but then he started getting mean, a-and calling me n-names and..."

Tracks trailed off, folding his servos in his lap as he fell quietly.

"I ended our relationship at the beginning of the this decacycle, b-but he hasn't l-let go..."

Soundwave servos tightened into fists. When he'd walked into the hallway to Tracks being pinned on the lockers, the wave of anger that had hit him had been unexpected. He'd wanted to hurt the mech that had caused injury to the corvette; make them suffer and pay for all they had done to Tracks. He never wanted to see the other youngling cry because of a jerk like that again.

Carefully, he reached across the table, stroking Tracks' cheekplates. "Promise: he will not hurt you no more," he vowed.

Tracks flinched at the contact, looking at the tapedeck uncertainly. His faceplates were stained with a blush and his lip components were parted just the slightest. Even with his optics glazed with coolant, he looked utterly beautiful and Soundwave had the strangest inclination to lean forward and simply kiss the other mech.

"Y-you don't have to-," Tracks started to stutter.

"Negative. Fact: is no burden. Action: will keep word."

The corvette's wings fluttered behind him and a small, nervous smile appeared on his lip components. "Thank you," he breathed, pressing a little into Soundwave's palm.

The tapedeck was glad for the mask that hid his own blush at that moment.

* * *

"I'm home!," Tracks yelled, slamming the apartment door behind him. Not a single voice answered him, which was typical really. It's not as if he had a creator hanging around and his carrier was usually out at the bars, trapped between prostitution or stripping gigs. Whatever paid the most for that night.

If his mom had been home, no doubt he'd be getting nagged incessantly right about now. Which, for that very reason among several others, Tracks was very much glad that he was the only person in the apartment. Humming, the corvette skipped for the kitchen, dropping off his school things along the way. After the events of this orn, it was amazing that the youngling could be in such a chipper mood... but Tracks was never one to linger on things for too long.

Besides, he just had to do something to repay Soundwave for his thoughtful (and coo-worthy) consideration.

The corvette pranced all the way to the end of the kitchen, digging out a dusty old datapad from a shelf mounted high on the wall. Clearing away the layer of grime covering its screen, Tracks turned it on, smiling giddily as he scrolled through its contents.

* * *

This was... unexpected.

Soundwave felt a weird sense of deja vu, looking up at the other youngling standing before his desk. The black arms were tucked behind Tracks' back this time, instead of caging his gleaming chest, but the stance and half-shuttered optics were one in the same.

"Which is why I asked if were going to get anything for lunch," the corvette was saying. He pulled his arms out from behind his back, holding out a shiny, red bento box. "Because I've got some food if you'd like."

The tapedeck looked from the proffered lunch, and back up to Tracks in shock.

"W-well, I mean, it's nothing major or anything," Tracks hurried to say, when the other student didn't respond within the next klik. "J-just, I made too much for myself, and I-i don't want it to all go to waste. A-and since you bought me a drink yesterday..."

"Thank you," Soundwave interrupted, taking the bento from the multi-coloured youngling.

Tracks hummed in vague response, glancing about the room quickly. Most of the other students had already left to spend their lunch cycle as they wished, but the few who remained kept shooting intermittent glances back at the pair. Their fleeting attentions were making him all the more nervous.

The flickering wings kept the tapedeck hypnotized, and he believed he would barely be able to eat the offered lunch, let alone focus on anything else. He grabbed a nearby chair, pulling it up to his desk. "Suggestion: sit."

"Y-you... you want me to sit with you?," Tracks mumbled in surprise. His optics flashed almost hopefully and his cheekplates were turning purple with his impeding blush. The winged student didn't even give Soundwave a chance to confirm his words, before he was sliding into the chair; resisting the urge to curl into the other mech's side.

Soundwave himself found it suddenly hard to resist pulling Tracks up into his lap. He opened the bento given to him as a distraction; looking down at the meal within slightly wary. It looked alright from what he could tell... some shapes and whatnot were not one hundred percent perfect, but they were adequate enough for the tapedeck to guess which dish lied before him. It was the smell though that concerned him... It could almost be described as delicious but there was a strange, lingering after scent that spoiled the olfactory sensors, nearly turning a 'bot off from the meal.

It didn't help that Soundwave could recall that cooking was not exactly one of Tracks' stronger points.

Lifting his mask just enough near the bottom so as to be able to eat, while still retaining his privacy, the blue youngling grabbed some of the bolt ravioli and brought it to his mouth. He was able to hold back the cringe that followed; thankfully, his mask covered all the rest. Just as he had thought... the dish needed more salt... and flavour as well. Soundwave glanced quickly to his side and was unnerved to find Tracks staring back unflinchingly.

"Do you like it?"

"... Affirmative," Soundwave slowly replied. A lie, he knew, but he couldn't just say no when the corvette had obviously worked so hard to make it, and was looking up at him with those big, gorgeous optics that seemed like they would overflow with tears if he said the opposite...

Tracks smiled brightly at the tapedeck's answer; giggling as his wings fluttered wildly behind him. "W-well," the other youngling started, quickly rising to his pedes. "I-i mu- I've gotta run. I-i guess I'll see you l-later though, in class."

Not giving Soundwave a chance to reply, Tracks turned and hurried from the room; his wings still flickering behind him.

* * *

How could anyone bend like that?

Soundwave panted heavily as he thrust into the moaning corvette, optics wide as he looked down upon Tracks. The winged youngling's optics were shuttered tightly as he screamed to the ceiling above, his legs trembling as they were slung over the tapedeck's shoulders; valve clenching tightly about the thick spike plunging into him.

Tracks was going to overload again soon...

Each and every sound the multi-coloured mech made was turning him on further, making Soundwave thrust faster until he met his own completion. And he was ever so close himself...

"O-ooooh! SO-OUNDWAVE!," Tracks screamed. His spike spurt transfluid down across his chestplates and chin. His valve walls constricted so tight around Soundwave's spike that the other youngling could barely pull back out and ended up overloading at the same time. His transfluid slowly bubbled from the thin spaces between their connected frames; dribbling down the corvette's pelvic plating.

He slowly pulled back a little, to the other mech's moaning. If Tracks thought Soundwave was going to simply withdraw, he was pleasantly proved wrong. The tapedeck readjusted, rocking into the tight, wet valve evenly. Tracks kept moaning, running his servos through the sheets and desperately reaching up for the blue mech.

The sight made Soundwave purr in delight. He grabbed Tracks' wrists, pinning them above his helm as he set into another fast pace, the other youngling crying out blissfully.

* * *

Soundwave onlined, sitting up in bed with a groan. Somehow he was not that surprised to find his codpiece pulled back and his spike pressurized, drenched with transfluid. After being visited by those specific memories during recharge, of course he'd be feeling charged.

The blue mech frowned behind his battle mask.

He could really use some company right about now...

* * *

"Open up."

Soundwave obliging opened his mouth at the command, letting Tracks slide the fork into his mouth smoothly; the taste of evenly spiced bolts tingling on his glossa. Normally, the tapedeck would inflict serious harm on the person daring to coo at him as if he was a sparkling and waving a fork about foolishly, but this was Tracks. His coos were charge worthy and his actions anything but a mockery.

Besides, the blue youngling thought, swallowing his bite. Having Tracks dote on him tenderly was greatly appealing, especially when that sleek, warm frame was right next to his own; the other student leaning in closer each time he fed Soundwave.

Soundwave had a hard time not simply grabbing those lovely hips and pulling the multi-coloured youngling onto his lap.

"Is it good?," Tracks asked, as he finished giving the tapedeck another forkful. The blue mech rumbled back in reply, shifting a little, but never rising from his relaxed, half-sitting, half-lying down position. Perhaps not the best, Tracks' cooking had still improved since the first time he had made lunch for Soundwave, and today's meal had been enjoyable. White wings fluttered merrily at the response, a pulse of joyful pride filling the corvette's spark. "I'm glad."

The sight of an utterly pleased Tracks reminded Soundwave firmly of their previous affair. Plagued by a series of wet dreams, it was hard for the other student to resist his incessant urges any longer; sitting up fully and grabbing the slimmer mech's servo. His first thought was to push Tracks down and have his way with them right there -they were behind the school, sheltered by the bleachers. No one would notice. But, Soundwave decided against that action, hypnotized as he was by those fluttering wings, flushed cheekplates and glistening lip components.

"Inquiry: Why are you doing this?"

"W-what do y-you mean?," Tracks stuttered back, looking up at the blue youngling confused.

"Elaboration: gifts, attention... Repeat: What is reason behind this?," Soundwave asked again. "True or False: this is just your way of repaying me for protecting you from your ex?" He seriously hoped that wasn't the case. Hero worship wasn't something he sought in a relationship, and he did want a relationship with Tracks. Surprising as that may be.

The corvette seemed caught off-guard by the question. He squirmed in the other mech's hold, making little adorable sounds as he deliberated fiercely within his processor. Eventually though, he did stop, staring down at the ground with glazed optics. "I-i-i... I-uh," he swallowed sharply, speaking softly. "I... slaggit! I'm sorry if I offend y-you or anything but I-i-i really do like you! Way before you saved me from Sixshot! An-and, I-"

Tracks words were cut off as Soundwave suddenly lunged forwards, catching his mouth in a heated kiss. Spluttering in shock for a moment, the multi-coloured mech soon relaxed again, just in time for the tapedeck to pull back some. Their gazes connected in that instant and Soundwave was moving back in, slower this time, connecting their lip components in a gentle, passionate kiss. Servos grasping the blue waist, he pulled Tracks closer to himself, just as the other youngling reached up, wrapping his arms about the blue student's neck.

* * *

Tracks was the happiest 'bot in the universe!

He skipped into the cafeteria, humming a boppy tune as he weaved through the crowd for Soundwave; catching the angry glance that Sixshot sent him from across the room. With an arrogant harrumph the corvette turned away from the jock and his partner Starscream.

He was glad to see those two dating once more -both of those fraggers deserved each other really.

But Tracks shook those nasty thoughts from his helm as he pulled up to Soundwave's table, surprising his mech-friend with a kiss to his mask and sliding straight into his lap. The tapedeck's systems rumbled quietly at the corvette's closeness; strong arm wrapping around the other youngling's thin waist.

"Fact: you are in a good mood," Soundwave noted.

Tracks smiled, pressing closer to his lover. "Of course I am, whenever I'm with you," he replied with a cheerful chirp and a flutter of his wings.

* * *

**C.M.D: Be kind; give me your mind. REVIEW, please, for both of us?**


End file.
